fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Mi chiamo Maxwell/Saga Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Przyjaciel czy Wróg? - Część 3. Kogo nie masz już w swym sercu
Otwarcie pizzerii Fredy Fazbear's Pizza było niezwykle huczne. Przyszło wiele dzieci a razem z nimi rodzice. Mali szybko polubili animatroniki stare jak i nowe bawiąc się wspólnie z nimi. Dużo pracy miał personel placówki, który musiał pilnować całej tej gromady. W takim natłoku obowiązków pizzeria opustoszała i pozostał w niej jedynie personel z animatronikami. - Dobra, chciałem wam powiedzieć, że pierwszy dzień był naprawdę udany. Udało nam się już na samym początku zdobyć wielu stałych klientów. - Gratulował wszystkim Maxwell. - Uff, było dzisiaj naprawdę ciężko, a właśnie. Kto zostanie dzisiaj na nocnej zmianie? - Zapytała Apulka. - Hmmm, jako, że dzisiaj byli wszyscy za dnia to jeden dzień bez nocnej ochrony raczej nic złego nie zrobi. Zatem wszyscy idziecie do domu i wracacie rano. Aha, i jeszcze jedno, dam wam wszystkim klucze do tego miejsca. Nie zawszę mogę przyjść by wam otworzyć. - Maxwell następnie rozdał każdemu po jednej kopii. - Emm, tak w ogóle to czy wszyscy przychodzą na rano? - Zapytał Hedge. - Hmmm, nie, dobrze, że mówisz. Przychodzisz ty, Wand, Apulka i Benio. Reszta siedzi w domu. No dobra, a teraz wszyscy możecie stąd znikać. - Powiedział po czym wszyscy ruszyli ku drzwi wejściowych. Jak wszyscy wyszli, Maxwell zamknął drzwi na klucz i ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu. Tymczasem w pizzerii na scenie zebrała się grupa starszych animatroników. Brakowało tylko Foxiego. - Kurde, gdzie on jest? Musimy zrealizować ten pomysł. - - Poczekajcie po prostu na niego, Chica, czy masz tą farbę? - Zapytał Bonnie. - Oczywiście, przygotowałam wszystko. - - Hej, patrzcie, Foxy idzie! - Krzyknął Freddy po czym zobaczyli lisa biegnącego w ich stronę. Usiadł i zaczął rozmawiać. - Dobra, już jestem. Co tu planujecie? - - Planujemy zrobić żart tym nowym animatronikom i wylać na nich tą farbę. To my mamy być jedynymi animatronikami tutaj. - Opowiadała Chica. - Co? Ale Mangle mówiła, że mamy... - - A kogo to obchodzi co ona mówi? Planuje nam zabrać dzieciaki jak reszta tej ich ferajny. Co ty w ogóle w niej widzisz? - - Słuchaj, jest moją dziewczyną, i naprawdę nie życzy sobie żadnych sprzeczek jak reszta. - - Dobra Foxy. Posłuchaj, chcą nam zabrać ten cały interes, a przecież my jesteśmy twarzą Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Ta farba ma ich tylko ostrzec, żeby nic nie próbowali. - Przekonywał go Bonnie. - Nooo, sam nie wiem... - - Hej, po prostu zróbmy to, nic się nie może stać przecież, co nie? - Namawiała go Chica. - Ahh, no dobra! Dajcie mi tą farbę! - Toy animatroniki siedziały w swojej części sceny i omawiały wydarzenia dnia dzisiejszego. - Hah, naprawdę świetnie dzisiaj było. Bawiłam się z dziećmi wspaniale. - - No, w ogóle, taka wesoła i huczna atmosfera była, ale te starsze modele. Jakoś patrzyli się na nas dziwnie. - Opowiadał Toy Bonnie. - No, muszę przyznać, że to prawda, wydawali się troszkę... - Opowiadał Toy Freddy, gdy do pokoju weszła Chica. - O hej, gadaliśmy sobie o dzisiejszym dniu. - Mówił Bonnie. - Tak, słuchajcie, potrzebujemy drobnej pomocy... Coś jest nie tak z naszą sceną, napis spadł na dół, możecie nam pomóc? - - Nie ma problemu, chodźcie! - Krzyknął Toy Freddy po czym ruszyli w kierunku ich pokoju. Zauważyli, że rzeczywiście napis jest na dole. Weszli na scenę i chwycili napis chcąc go znowu powiesić na górze. Jednak usłyszeli metaliczne, odbijające się dźwięki. Spadły na nich pojemniki z białą farbą i zostali nią cali umazani. Chwilę potem zza rogu wyszła reszta animatroników i zaczęli się śmiać. - Hahahah, chyba macie ma sobie coś białego! - Smiała się Chica. - Hej, tak to jest jak się nie myjecie, hahaha! - Krzyczał Foxy. Smiali się tak przez kilka chwil, kiedy toy animatroniki stały zawstydzone na scenie. Nagle zza pleców przybiegła Mangle. - Usłyszałam hałas, co tu się... - Powiedziała po czym zamarła bez ruchu widząc to całe zdarzenie. - Mangle, oni na nas zrzucili tą farbę! - Krzyknęła z rozpaczą Toy Chica. - Co, co zrobili? Foxy? - - Emmm, kochanie, no wybacz, ale oni... - - Oni, co oni? Co wam takiego zrobili? Myślisz, że to fajne tak patrzeć jak zazdrość was zżera? Nie wierzę, że się mogliście tak zachować! - - Mangluś, ale wid... - - Nie, mam dość waszej zawiści! A ty, ty mi obiecałeś, że nie dojdzie do tego, i co?! Mam dość tego życia z tobą... To już koniec, zapomnij o nas! - Krzyknęła fo Foxiego po czym pobiegła do pokoju z częściami. To samo uczyniła reszta toy animatroników. - O nie... Mangle! - Krzyknął Foxy i pobiegł za nimi. Próbował wejść do pokoju, ale się zakluczyli. - Otwórz się, otwórz się, otwórz się... - - Foxy... - Powiedziała mu zza pleców Chica - Ehh, mam dość, po co to robiłem... Mogłem się powstrzymać od tego... - - Dobra Foxy, nie pierdol, to nie była kobieta dla ciebie. Po prostu wróćmy do siebie już. - Powiedział do niego Freddy. - Taaa, tobie łatwo mówić... Cholera, przeproszę ją rano... - - Po prostu wróćmy już, dobrze? - Odparł Bonnie. Zaparkował auto przed pizzerią, w czasie nocy miejsce wydawało się to aż za bardzo puste. Podszedł do drzwi wejściowych i otworzył je kluczem. "Nareszcie, nadszedł czas by to załatwić" powiedział po czym przeszedł przez wejście i zamknął je za sobą. Ruszył następnie powolnym krokiem w głąb budynku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach